Yes or No?
by BlessedMay
Summary: Scorpius learns that all it takes to be Albus' friend is a simple yes or no. In response to the Five Things Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Cahllenges forum. Slight slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Scoooorp," The blond boy cringed at the tone his best friend Albus Potter was using. Did he have no sense of decorum?

"What do you want Al?" His words were slightly scathing. He stared at the Potions essay he was supposed to be writing but abandoned when the dark haired youth scrambled into the room. Albus squeezed onto the chair with him, nearly shoving Scorpius onto the floor. He quickly grabbed the table to avoid the fall.

"Come to the kitchens with me, I missed dinner!" Madam Pince shot the boys a dirty look due to the smaller boy's loud voice. Scorpius reacted by slapping a hand over his best friend's mouth and giving him a pointed stare. He removed his hand when Albus bit his finger.

"Bloody hell Al," He inspected his red finger with a critical eye, "no wonder you're a Slytherin."

"And you spend all your time in the library and that's why you're a Ravenclaw, now get off your lazy bum and come with me to the kitchen!" Albus yanked on the blond boy's robes urgently, his green eyes beckoning in a kicked puppy sort of way. The sole heir to the Malfoy fortune sighed; Al always knew his weakness. Did the boy have no idea how _hard _fourth year Potions was for Scorpius?

"I've got to finish this essay, it's due tomorrow you know!" His words flew right over Albus' head because he just plowed right on.

"C'mon Scorp, come with me! Yes or no?" Those emerald orbs were simply too adorable to deny and despite how childish his best friend could act, Scorpius loved the boy simply too much. He shoved his papers into his bag and stood up.

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Scorpius waited anxiously for the Potions professor to hand back their essays. After a quite enjoyable trip to the kitchens yesterday, he and Albus had spent some time playing chess. Albus won of course, he inherited his talent from his Uncle Ron, but the time was well spent, even for the boy who lost. He realized now, however, that he should've spent that time on his essay as he received his paper back, the score decidedly disappointing. He knew once his father got word of this, he'd be in for a Howler.

A shuffling from the seat beside him made him glance at his table mate. Albus was squirming in his seat, his paper declaring an even lower grade than the blond boys. His best friend looked up and caught his eyes. His grin was infectious and he couldn't help but smile.

Yes, it _was _time well spent. His eyes went down to the paper again, and that frightening grade.

Should've said no anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scoooorp," How many times had he heard his name whined today? He had lost count. "Let's go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" The younger boy's small hands were pulling at his larger ones urgently.

"Al, you know I don't like that shop, your Uncle George makes it a point to always slip me something unpleasant." Albus seemed unaffected by his best friend's words, he was too occupied trying to drag him towards his favorite shop. Even after two years of Hogsmeade trips, the boy still had not gotten it through his head that Scorpius really did not like the family shop. He did not want his fifth year to be riddled with tricks and pranks.

"Please Scorp! I promise we won't be in there for long!" Those emerald eyes were flicking so quickly between himself and the shop that Scorpius was beginning to wonder if he was having a seizure.

"But Allll." It seemed the young Potter boy was rubbing off on him. "We could always just go to Zonko's instead."

"We'll go there after! Wheezes first!" Albus began to physically drag him towards the shop. In the middle of the crowd! He had never been so embarrassed!

"But why?" Albus finally stopped dragging him and met his eyes.

"Because it's my favorite shop Scorp, please. Yes or no?" That soft look was in Albus' eyes again. Bloody hell, he was gonna regret this.

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Scorpius felt dizzy. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. White room, white curtains and silence. Yep, hospital wing. He glanced beside him and saw Albus curled up in the chair next to his bed, asleep. He reached over and ran his hand through the youth's soft, black hair. His best friend blinked blearily before focusing on the boy in the bed.

"You're awake." He sounded so groggy and childish after sleeping deeply. Scorpious smiled at him.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Albus giggled. How could he still be capable of giggling at such an age?

"You feeling alright?" The guilty look that crossed his face was almost too much for the blond to take, "Had I known Uncle George was gonna slip you a puking pasty I would've stopped him. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. I swear, that man's got it out for me!"

"How was he supposed to know you were allergic?" The face Albus made was simply too much and Scorpius began to laugh. "Forgive me?"

"For what?" He stared at his friend in confusion.

"You know, for dragging you into that shop even though you said you didn't want to go in."

"Yeah Al, you're forgiven." He paused for a moment and then grinned, "Should've said no anyways!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Scooorp," Seriously, did the girl have no sense of propriety? And didn't she know that only Albus could address him as such? Everyone knew that by now, it was common knowledge! They had been best friends for six years, who didn't know it?

"What Stella?" She pouted at him, her bubblegum pink lips rolling. He wanted to cringe in disgust.

"It's Sophia," She frowned and began to twirl a strand of her black hair around her index finger.

"Sorry, what Sophia?" Scorpius continued to fork his food into his mouth, trying to prevent any opportunities for a conversation from errupting.

"I think you should take me up to the Astronomy Tower tonight, you know," She cuddled up close to him, "For some _alone _time." Scorpius wasn't sure if he wanted to flinch or cry. Or maybe run.

"That's a bit of a jump considering we've only been together for two days." And what a miserable two days it had been! Sophia lifted her brown eyes up to him and pouted again. Did the girl have a problem with her mouth? Was she unable to form any other expression than a pout?

"But it's been a lovely two days Scorpius, I feel so close to you." He was definitely banking on running. He began to climb off the bench, desperate to get away from the Ravenclaw table. He saw Albus sitting at the Slytherin table with a few of his friends. Surely she wouldn't follow him there!

"Scorp! Why are you moving?" She hurried along behind him and he wanted to cry. Did she have to use that tone? It was so bloody screechy! He ran over to Albus and grabbed him by the back of his robes before yanking him up so that he could speak into his ear.

"You, me, Room of Requirement, right now!" His words were whispered but quick. The youngest Potter boy nodded his head fervently and followed behind Scorpius. The blond boy had a flashback to how he got into this situation in the first place.

**Flashback**

**"Scorp, what do you think about Magdelyn Wood?" Albus' voice was soft as he whispered from across the table, their usual study spot in the library.**

**"Mags?" He paused to think about the sweet fourth year that had an easy smile and kind blue eyes. "I suppose she's pretty fair for a bird. Why do you ask?"**

**"Well..." His best friend's words trailed off and a blush spread through his cheeks. Scorpius sighed. After all these years being friends and Albus **_**still **_**had problems confessing when he fancied a girl.**

**"Yeah, she's a lovely girl, and no, I have no problems with you asking her to Hogsmeade instead of going with me." The blush deepened even further.**

**"Well, there's the crux of the matter Scorp," His green eyes flitted up to his gray ones, "I don't want to go alone with her, I'll probably clam up and have all sorts of issues being friendly. But, if you were there, I'd already be comfortable so no problem!" Scorpius paused. What?**

**"Um, Al, I've got no problem going with you to Hogsmeade, but if it's gonna be you and a girl, I'd be a bit of a third wheel."**

**"No problem! I've already fixed you up a date, you just gotta say yes!" His eyes widened. Albus had set him up on a date? Bloody hell.**

**"Who?"**

**"Don't worry about who." That worried him further.**

**"Do I know her?" Albus nodded fervently.**

**"Of course, I wouldn't set you up with a stranger!" He sighed. Albus looked so urgent, and he was using his 'kicked-puppy' eyes on him again. "Just gotta say yes or no Scorp."**

**"Yes."**

**End Flashback**

Scorpius slammed the door to the Room of Requirement shut after Albus followed him in. He whirled around to face his best friend, a furious look on his face. He almost stopped at the guilty look on the younger boy's face but he was too angry to stop now.

"Bloody hell Albus! Had I known you were gonna set me up with Hogwarts' resident skank, I would've stayed here!" Albus looked up, his face flushed with anger.

"But the date went fine Scorpius! Me and Maggie got along great and you seemed to have a good time as well!" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if you think having a clingy bint hanging on your arm all day is fun then yeah, I had a grand time!" His best friend walked up until he was standing right in front of him, his finger prepared to poke his chest, something he only did when absolutely furious.

"I hang on your arm all the bloody time and you never mind it! Why does it matter now!?" Scorpius winced, Albus was pulling out the curse words.

"That's different Al, you're my best friend, she's not." He tried to soothe the situation by trying to hug Albus but only received a vicious poke in return.

"Just stop it Scorpius! Unless you can give me a bloody good reason why you're having an issue with her, then I'm not accepting any hugs or anything!" He wanted to cry again. No hugs from Albus? That was akin to murder in his book. He fumbled around for the right words to say. Albus frowned at him, stepping back and turning away. His hand was on the door knob when Scorpius spoke again. His voice a soft whisper.

"Wait, Al." Those emerald eyes peeked over his shoulder to make contact with his own gray eyes. He gathered up his courage and finally spoke.

"I'm gay Al." Suddenly, he was afraid. Afraid that Albus would no longer want to talk with him, or hang out with him, or even be near him. His eyes dropped to the floor and he once again felt like crying. He was such a bloody whimp today.

"Scorp?" The dark haired youth was standing in front of him, a finger on his chin to tilt his head up to look at him. "It's okay Scorp, you're still my best friend."

"Really? It doesn't bother you?" The young man shook his head, his mind set in his decision to accept his best friend.

"No, you're my best friend, it doesn't matter if you're gay _or _a bit of a whimp." He paused for a minute, a frown spreading across his face, "But no more showers with you in there too, can't take a chance to let you get an eyeful." Scorpious grinned broadly.

"Too late for that Al, community showers and all that since first year." His best friend smiled as well and giggled. Yet again, Scorpius wondered how the boy could still giggle at this age. They both turned to exit the room when Albus spoke once more.

"Next time I try to set you up for something and you have a really good excuse Scorp," He paused, a cheeky grin on his face. "Just say no!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Scoooorp!" It was Albus' voice screaming at him from the castle gates. He glanced up from under his favorite tree, the one perched so perfectly at the edge of the Black Lake, his favorite book resting on his legs. The youngest male Potter was running down the hill, his long legs flying beneath him. Scorpius was merely waiting for the boy to miss a step and trip. The moment came all too soon. You'd think that after seven years he'd learn his lesson. Albus was so occupied by his bounding leaps that his foot caught on a protruding rock. It was almost a comical scene, the way he flipped end over end to roll down the rest of the hill, but Scorpius was so frightened that his best friend might actually be hurt that he was up and running before his brain caught up with his movement.

He crouched by the younger boy and watched his face for any reaction to his presence. Albus groaned in pain before sitting up. Scorpious was so relieved that the boy was alright that he threw his arms around him and hugged him tight. The dark haired youth cried out in sudden pain and the blond boy pulled back quickly.

"So sorry Al!" He said, checking his friend for any visible wounds. "Quite a tumble you took down that hill, y'alright?" Normally he'd cringe over his abhorrent use of the English language but he was too worried about Albus to really care.

"'M fine Scorp, just twisted my ankle 's all." The boy tried to get up on his own but dropped back to the ground with a cry. "I take that back, just _broke _my ankle 's all." Scorpius couldn't help but grin. Even in the face of pain, the boy was just too cheeky for his own good.

"Come on Al, let's get you up to the hospital wing." The younger boy cast a look behind his friend and looked at the tree he had abandoned.

"You left all your stuff under the tree, somebody'll take it." Scorpius shook his head.

"Al, your health is way more important than a couple of books." The soft grin his best friend gave him made him melt on the inside. He was just too adorable for his age!

Scorpius put up with Albus' stubborn grumbling the whole way up to the castle, up several stair cases and down numerous, long corridors. His friend was not a light weight, not after all those years of Quidditch, but he carefully helped his friend hobble the long path to the hospital wing. When they opened up the doors to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was straightening up a bed, as if expecting Albus.

"Come on dears, let's get you in the bed so I can have a look at you Mr. Potter." After all the years of Albus and Scorpious getting into miscellaneous troubles and plenty of mischief, she was no stranger to the many different ways the boys could get themselves injured. At this point, they were beginning to believe that Albus had bust not only his father's record of trips to the hospital wing, but also his father's friends Mr. Finnigan and Professor Longbottom.

"Tell me what happened Mr. Malfoy." The mediwitch kindly asked. Her eyes were inspecting every inch of Albus, as though he might break at any moment. Scorpious was quick to speak up.

"He was running down the hill, headed towards the big Oak near the Black Lake. He tripped on a rock and ended up flipping and rolling the rest of the way down. We _think _he's broken his ankle." Scorpius did not pretend to be an expert on injuries, but even he could tell when something was broken versus sprained. Between him and Albus, he had plenty of examples of both.

"It's becoming ridiculous how many times you've ended up in here Mr. Potter, need to watch where you step!" The young boy pushed his broken glasses further up his nose but they slid down again. He sighed in frustration. Scorpius rolled his eyes and grabbed his friends glasses. A quick "reparo," and the glasses were fixed in no time.

"Thanks Scorp." His whispered. Madam Pomfrey quickly set Albus' ankle but requested that he stay over night just in case. She exited the room then, leaving the boys alone.

"What in the bloody hell, possessed you to go running down that hill Al?" He couldn't help the anger in his voice. He had been so worried! Seeing him tumble down that hill had frightened him to no end!

"Had to tell you something Scorp." The dark haired youth was frowning, his emerald eyes downcast. The blond boy sighed.

"What'd you have to tell me?" The boy didn't answer so he grabbed his chin and tilted his head up so he could meet his eyes, "What was it Al?"

"'S not important anymore." He frowned but didn't push the issue, "Will you stay with me tonight Scorp?" He couldn't help the confusion that lit his eyes.

"What?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? Yes or no?" That soft look filled Albus' eyes and Scorpius knew he was sold. He sighed.

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Scorpius woke to the most wonderful smell. His face was burrowed in Albus' chest, because sometime during the night, he had curled up onto the bed with his best friend and was now cuddling him. Scorpius chanced looking up and found that Albus was still quite asleep. He treasured the feel of the strong boy, the wonderful sense that he was being protecting and was protecting at the same time. That was the great thing about Albus, he was not afraid to cuddle with his best friend, despite the fact that he was gay. He realized that the way that Albus smelled was purely divine. He smelled a bit like grass from his tumble the day before, but underneath that was a delicious musky smell and the faint scent of sandal wood. He breathed in deep before pulling himself from the bed to sit in the chair beside his best friend.

Seeing Albus curled up in the hospital bed was just too sweet for words. His black hair was mussed in sleep, dark lashes fluttered over a bespeckled face of freckles. His full, pink lips were curved in the slightest smile and his arms seemed to grasp at the spot that Scorpius had just abandoned. He realized with a start that he was falling in love with his best friend. The longer he sat there thinking about it, the more he realized how it made sense. All the time they spent together, how they couldn't bare to be apart for very long, and how they much prefered to be in each other's company compared to other people. But in the end, Albus was in a steady relationship with Magdelyn Wood and Scorpius would not be able to bear to tear his friend apart from a girl that he really liked, even if he loved him.

In the end, he really should've just said no.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scooooorp," He knew that Albus was going to start begging him for something sooner or later, especially after he proposed to Magdelyn Wood last month. He had merely been waiting for what came next. He turned around in his flat's kitchen to look at the fireplace. Al was stepping out, brushing off the dust he had picked up from being in Scorpius' fireplace. "When was the last time you cleaned that thing out mate?"

"Did you come all this way to tell me to clean up my fireplace?" Scorpius fixed Albus' tea just the way he liked it. Truthfully, he had been expecting a visit from his best friend today, but had been secretly brooding over the reality that the man he loved was going to be married in seven short months.

"O' course not Scorp!" An impish grin spread across his companion's face, "That's the sort of thing your mum would do!" Scorpius couldn't help himself, the man's smile was infectious.

"No Al, that's the sort of thing _your _mum would do." They shared a laugh and all the tension that might've been in the room disappeared. "So what are you really here for?"

"You know I proposed to Mags last month," He could tell that Albus was preparing to beat around the bush so he cut him to the quick.

"Out with it Potter." He received a frown and a glare but they were swiftly replaced by a rather serious expression. The younger man ran a hand through his thick black hair and Scorpius was struck by the memory of their seventh year when Albus had ended up in the hospital wing from that nasty fall. He could still feel the boy's soft hair under his fingers and feel the muscles built up from years of Quidditch.

"I want you to be my best man." He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The expression on Albus' face was so earnest. Did he realize how much he was killing him?

"Your best man?" He was barely able to squeeze the words out. His throat felt choked and his heart felt frozen. How he could possibly make it through Albus' wedding without busting out in tears was beyond him.

"Yeah, a yes or no will do." He thought about it for all of a second. After all the years of friendship, the least he could do for the man who taught him about loving others and being loved in return would be to serve as his best man.

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He wasn't sure who looked more wonderful today. Albus or his bride, Mags. The bride of course, had been forbidden from the groom's site because her mum happened to be a muggle born witch and adhered very strictly to the traditional muggle wedding. Because he could not see his future wife, Albus had sent Scorpius to spy on the ladies to see how they were doing. He had, of couse, been summarily kicked out of the room and sent back to his best friend, but not without catching a sight of the bride in her lovely, white satin dress.

"How's she doing Scorp?" He translated that into, 'is she having second thoughts?' Scorpius punched his best friend lightly in the arm, teasingly.

"She's doing great, she's getting ready for the walk right now." Albus looked a little green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh no you will not!" Scorpius handed him the water bottle he had set to the side, just in case this might happen. Albus took a long drink before setting the bottle to the side.

"What would I do without you mate?" The question was rhetorical, but the blond man answered anyways.

"You'd still be wondering how the bloody hell you could possibly ask such a lovely girl like Mags out to Hogsmeade." They shared a familiar smile and laughed. The well known song started playing and they straightened up. Scorpious wondered who was going to have more trouble moving on with life, Albus or himself?

As he watched the two join together in marriage and refused to let any tears fall. He knew that later he'd be bawling his eyes out, but in the meantime he was just going to suck it up and be strong. Even if he felt like his heart was going to snap into a million pieces. Nope, it didn't matter at all. What mattered was that Albus was happy. As long as he was happy, Scorpius could be happy.

But honestly, to this whole best man business, he should have just said no.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpious felt old. He watched Albus and Mags' children run around the house like they used to when they were kids and felt completely bereft of energy. Of course, some of the children had been gifted with latent Weasley genes, so he watched in amusement as the more Potter-like children poked fun at the oldest daughter's red hair. The blonde man felt that the red hair and freckes was undeniably adorable, but he would never admit to such a thing. His father would have a heart attack, especially after all the years he had put up with Albus' Uncle Ron. That man was now quite old, along with Uncle George, whom Scorpious took quite a lot of joy from slipping puking pastys into the older man's food. He had stopped, of course, when the man reached forty-five, but he still had fond memories of revenge.

"Scooorp!" How Albus Potter still managed that tone of voice was beyond him, "When did you get here?"

"Not long ago, was just watching your children run around like the hellions that they are." Albus chuckled fondly before fixing some tea for them. After all the years they'd known eachother, favorite ways to fix tea was no big feat.

"They are a bit much at times, but they're mine." The blonde man saw that soft look fill his best friend's eyes and he flipped back through the years and remembered all the times he had been duped into doing things for the boy simply because of that look. "I'd like to talk to you in the garden Scorp."

"After you," He beckoned in the direction of the back garden. Albus' house was quite reminiscent of the big Weasley house, the Burrow, where they had spent one summer during fifth and sixth year. They stepped out into the garden and took a seat on the bench underneath Scorpious and Albus' favorite tree. He had planted an Oak tree in the backyard in memory of that grand Oak that Scorpious used to study under every weekend.

"You haven't been seeing anyone recently." The statement was not unexpected, but still, Scorpious was quite surprised to hear it from Albus. But then again, this _was _Albus.

"No."

"Why not?" Discomfort was non-existant in their relationship. They'd been through it all, child birth, sickness, fights, discussions about Scorpious' gay relationships was included in that list.

"You know why, they can never quite fit the role I need."

"If you keep looking for a specific role, you'll never find it." The words were slightly scathing and Scorpious smirked at the thought that maybe _he _in the end, had rubbed off on Albus.

"Bloody hell Al, what would you know about gay relationships?"

"Bugger off Scorp, you know that I know you better than anyone else."

"My apologies, didn't know you were so touchy today." Albus sighed at Scorpious' apology.

"Sorry, Mags has been grumpy today and it's put me on edge."

"I figured, it's not a problem." They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, simply watching nature move on.

"It's time you moved on Scorp, can't hold on to unrequited love forever." He knew that the true subject would come up sooner or later, but it still hurt to hear it from his best friend's mouth.

"Don't know why you bother." Albus set down his tea and stood up. He turned around to face Scorpious before grabbing him by the cuff of his robes and pulling him up straight.

"Don't know why you bother acting like I don't care. Bugger it all Scorpious, at the end of the day, I'm still your best friend!" He was fuming, those emerald eyes glittering with passion.

"Why do you do this to me?" His tone was so subdued, so hurt, that Albus faltered for a moment. He quickly regained his composure.

"Because I love you Scorp, and it kills me to see you waste away like this. You're a handsome man and it's time you put yourself back out on the market." He paused and smiled sadly, "It's time you moved on."

"No." His answer was final. He did even need Albus' customary question of 'yes or no?' He already knew his answer. There was no way he was just going to move on like he had never loved Albus at all.

"What?" Albus seemed shocked at his abrupt answer. Scorpious shook his head.

"No Al, not ever. I'm never going to move on because I'm never going to stop loving you, and you can take that to the bank!" He gripped Albus' face between his palms and pressed an urgent kiss to his best friend's lips before the other man could pull away. He pulled away then and stepped back, still watching Albus' face for a disturbed expression before he apparated away. He was greatly upset to have never seen that expression.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a ridiculously brilliant day. Scorpious wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was such a lovely day or if it was the fact that today was the day of Albus' funeral that upset him more. As he stood at the edge of the crowd surrounding his best friend's grave, he was sure that it was the fact that Albus was really _gone. _His throat choked up and his heart froze. How could he go first? It just wasn't fair. He stood beside Magdlyn as she bawled her eyes out. It was almost comical the way she wore tragedy, almost. But the reality that Al was really gone after all their years of friendship was eating him up inside and he didn't know how much longer he could go without crying himself.

Albus and Mags' children were adults now, and that red haired daughter had grown up to be a lovely woman who carried her pain well. He didn't think she had shed one tear yet. He was surprised to realise that Albus had passed on that indomitable spirit to his eldest daughter. Scorpious grabbed the hand of the woman, giving her a secret smile that he had reserved for Albus alone. She seemed to understand the message in his eyes and easily turned into his arms, her tears falling only when she was wrapped in his grasp. Again, Scorpious was hit by the reality that Albus was not coming back, not ever.

He stood blankly, holding the crying woman in his arms as he listened to the preacher speak about the wonderful man that was buried today. The blond man had stood strong by Albus' side as member after member of his large family died. They had gone to each funeral and stood together, always stronger together, weaker apart. But Albus was gone now, there was nobody to help him be strong now. Nobody to scoop up the pieces of his shattered heart afterwards. Albus' words just kept coming back to him, 'It's time you moved on Scorp, can't hold on to unrequited love forever.'

The lone Malfoy heir watched as everyone slowly drifted away. The crowd dispersed slowly, almost as slowly as when Albus' father, Harry Potter, died. It had taken hours for everyone to leave. But he was alone now, that lovely red haired woman had left with her mother, prepared to take care of the family now that her father was dead. He knew she'd be strong for the lot of them, and when she needed to cry again, he knew she'd find him. He stood by Albus' freshly covered grave and kneeled down. He began to cry then, thick tears leaked down his face as shuddering sobs wracked his body. He just kept coming back to Albus' words.

"It's time you moved on Scorp," and the never spoken but always present, "yes or no?" And this time, Scorpious knew what he should've said then.

"Yes Albus," He cried it out into the darkening night, "It was always yes."


End file.
